


A Not So Peaceful Protest

by iwriteaboutstuff



Category: Spec Ops Guy
Genre: F/M, Spec Ops - Freeform, SpecOps, Tank - Freeform, Tank x reader, spec ops guy - Freeform, spec ops guy x reader, spec ops x reader, specops x reader, specopsguy, specopsguy x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutstuff/pseuds/iwriteaboutstuff
Summary: The boarders were closed due to the Covid-19 outbreak, there was no way to get back home. The Black Lives Matter protest was taking place at the time of your visit, you found yourself joining the movement, but what happens when the protest starts to become a riot?Quotev: iwriteaboutstuffTumber: iwriteaboutstuffWattpad: crackedwriter
Relationships: Tank/Reader, spec ops guy/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Intimidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Changed the Y/F/N character into Maria who is your roommate because I wanted to have at least one original character in this book lol :P

**Word count: 1394 (1328 without any Author notes) ******

You and your friend Maria were currently getting ready for the protest, with your backpack equipped with supplies like gloves, masks, food and snacks, multiple water bottles, your trusty yet old small Canon camera, as well as a few medic supplies such as alcohol wipes, bandages, pain killers were added into your old school bag.

Though you have been to protests before, none of them were as serious as this, they were only peaceful protests taking place at school. This would be your first time attending such a wide and national protest, which you were proud of, being a part of a movement as huge as this and hopefully making a difference in this world, and lucky Maria, was taking you with her.

You and Maria have become much closer since the first time you came to America in 20XX. You were supposed to go home this year, but due to the Covid-19 outbreak, the borders were closed. At that time, you had gone apartment hunting since it was unlikely for the borders to open up any time soon, fortunately, Maria had been roommate hunting for a long time, you were grateful that she picked you as her roommate.

“Y/N! Are you almost done getting ready?” she asked, more like she screamed from the kitchen where she had said she was going to make breakfast.

“Yeah! I’m almost ready, what about you?” you replied to her from the bathroom, as you finished up with your outfit.

You were dressed in a protective vest, which you used for padding, hidden under your black zip up hoodie, while you wore grey sweatpants that ended a little above your ankles, on your feet where your black chunky Dr. Martens, that had a pocket knife tucked inside in case of an emergency, though you knew it was better to not have any weapons on you during the protest, one might get the wrong idea if you had a weapon on yourself.

“Hurry up then slow poke! Or else we’ll be late, oh also breakfast is ready, so get down here fast!”

You quickly added some money in your bag, as well as a few bandanas if anyone would need them, you also remembered to pack your glasses which you would use to somewhat protect your eyes from the tear gas, and you could never forget to bring your hockey stick so you can play hockey with the police, with the tear gas as the puck.

You ran down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, unsurprisingly Maria was already dressed appropriately for the protest and had her bag fully packed, she really did love dressing up. You quickly looked at yourself in a mirror that hung on the wall of the staircase, you checked to make sure your hair was tied up.

“Coming Mari!” Mari was a cute nickname you got for your roommate, the origin itself is hilarious, but that’s a story for another time.

“Woah Maria, that’s a lot of food, are you trying to give me a food baby?!”

“No silly, we need all the energy for the day ahead, so eat up.”

After you both were done with breakfast, you took a look at the checklist, making sure both you and Maria were equipped with the required supplies for what was about to follow throughout the day. (A/n: A 7ft tall man is about to ‘follow throughout the day’....)

“Okay Y/N, this protest is going to be big and ugly, I want, no I need you to stay close to me no matter what,” she said, “I can’t even believe your parents are allowing you to join.”

“Oh...about that…”

“Oh my god, please tell me you got permission.”

“Nope!” you replied as you ran away from her wrath, grabbing your backpack and strapping the hockey stick on your back, you made your way straight towards the door.

“Hey! Wait up!” Maria yelled as she followed you behind with her own equipment.

You and Maria made your way into the elevator of her complex building, thankfully the majority of the crowd wasn’t around this part of the city, so it would be a few minutes worth of a commute to get to the more populated places where the crowd was protesting. (A/n: Does this paragraph even make sense….?)

Once you exited the building, you were shocked to see how messy the streets were, you hadn’t stepped out of the apartment complex because Maria had prohibited you to, saying that the streets were dangerous. Though she wasn’t wrong, there were remains of tear gas, and broken glass littering the roads, (A/n: Sorry if this is exaggerated, I don’t live in America, so I don’t really know how bad the streets are once they’re unattended….)

“Y/N, be careful okay, I don’t want you to get hurt, I don’t know how your mom and dad would react if they found out you were badly injured.” she said to you while you both walked on the sidewalks. (A/n: There’s sidewalks in Americ- lmao jk, unless…..)

“Yes mom, I’ll be careful okay?” you reassured her in a comforting voice.

Mari has always been one to worry a lot about someone's well being, it makes sense why she’s in medical school. Helping others around her has always been something she does, and you really admired that, plus her being in a medical school is an advantage for you since she can help you with injuries and also teach you how to treat injuries.

The streets of DC, well specifically the neighbourhood you and Mari were walking through were deserted. Perhaps that was a good thing though, seeing as there was no potential way for you to get injured.

There were ripped posters scattered across the roads and sidewalks, and oddly enough, a few blood stains as well. A few unfortunate cars had broken windows, and there were empty tear gas containers left on the streets. The streets looked like how they did in the Walking Dead when Rick had arrived at Morgan's house in episode one, though minus the zombies. (A/n: The more I type, the less sense I make….)

“Y/N come here quick!” Mari yelled, seeing as though she is a couple feet ahead of you.

“Coming!” you ran quickly to her.

Once you approached her, you saw many protesters with their phones and cameras out, crowding the police a few feet away. The police were standing in a formation of a line, holding their batons in their hands, with masks on their face, probably for protection reasons.

What stood out most about the crowd was the above average height male. The male was dressed in all black, though it wasn’t a simple outfit, it looked like gear. He had a black helmet on his face, which had a camera on the top of the helmet. He wore a black vest which had pockets, what was inside of the pockets? You yourself didn’t know. The male also wore padding on his elbows and shoulders. He had some sort of bag on his back, with yellow gloves hanging on it, probably for throwing tear gas. What really interested you was the Anonymous logo he wore on his chest.

The protester with the black helmet was seen getting in the police’s faces, one would think that the police is intimidated with his tall figure. He was pointing fingers at the police, swearing and insulting them. You found the exchange between the tall protester and the police pretty amusing when he started comparing his height with the officers. The police were unfazed by him, which resulted in him keeping up with his actions.

“That dude has some guts to go up in the cops face like that.” Maria commented.

“Yeah, it is pretty admirable, that is until the police lash out.” you said, silently hoping that the police don’t lash out on him.

In an odd sense, you found the tall protesters presence comforting, he made you feel safe. Maybe that’s why you tried getting to the front of the crowd so you could be closer to him. You knew that even if he was acting pretty repulsive he will protect others around him no matter what. He had a protective yet caring aura radiating from him which you found adorable.


	2. Lousy Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to take some time to think about whether or not writing fan fiction about the spec ops guy is disrespectful towards black lives matter or not, but after some thinking, I’m going to continue this series because I don’t see the harm in it. Also just to be clear, if you guys do think this is disrespectful, then I’m sorry because it wasn’t my intention to make this fanfic of the spec ops guy to be disrespectful.

**Word count: 1091 (1083 without any Author notes) ******

Currently the time is 15:28, you and Maria have been out for about roughly two hours. Mari has morning classes tomorrow, so in a few hours, before curfew, you both would be heading home. So far nothing major has happened during the protest. There was the usual shouting coming from the protesters, and unfortunately more cops had been brought to the scene.

“The cops have been quiet for some time.” you said to Mari.

“Tear gas!” someone in the crowd yelled.

Maria quickly grabbed your arm and ran a bit farther away from the crowd. Lucky the container didn’t drop anywhere near you two.

“You spoke too soon!” Mari yelled at you, the crowds screaming drowning out her voice.

“Sorry!” you yelled back to her.

Once you and Mari had arrived in a more secluded area, you both dropped to the ground in exhaustion. You turned your head around to look at all the commotion, you were impressed to see people kicking and throwing the tear gas right back at the police. You saw a man in all black clothing, minus his yellow rubber gloves, throwing tear gas container after tear gas container.

“Hey Maria, shouldn’t we go around and help anyone that's injured?” you asked her.

“Do you have a death wish?” she backfired.

“Don’t be ridiculous Maria, we need to help the injured and you’re gonna come with me, whether you like it or not.” you said to her firmly in your strict as you made your way back to where you left.

There were people lined across the walls of buildings, some lying on the floor, some sitting, and others leaning on the wall. Thankfully there weren’t many injured people, maybe around ten or more. Getting right to work, you opened your bag, bringing our supplies you would need, such as cold water and painkillers.

“Ma’am, I need you to stay still as I put water in your eyes, can you do that for me?” you asked the closest person to you.

“Please, just get it off of me.” the women said in agony,

“Don’t worry, me and my friend will help you, just stay still.” you said, quickly spraying the lady's face with cold water as she was distracted.

The woman whimpered in pain as you poured water in her eyes, as well as her clothes that had been exposed to the gas. It pained your heart to see innocent civilians becoming victims to the corrupted government. You liked to remind yourself that even if there is good in this world, there will always be evil lingering.

For the next half an hour, you and Maria had worked towards tearing the people to the best of your abilities. The day was getting hotter and you started to regret wearing all black. Thankfully, the police slowly started to leave the scene, and the protesters went around finding anyone else injured during the attack.

As you went around helping more injured protesters, the tall protester in black came to you with a young man in his arms, maybe someone in their late teenage years, and he laid him down on the concrete for you to help him.

“What happened to him?” you asked the tall protester. (A/n: Yay, you’re finally interacting with him.)

“Tear gas exposure all over his face and neck.” the tall guy replied with his deep yet soothing voice.

“Jesus.” you said as you took the man's mask off and ripped his shirt for more neck and chest exposure.

“Maria, come help me out!” you called out to Mari, even if you knew what you were doing, you still weren’t no expert, she was the one in the medical field after all.

The tall protester left to help others in need, while you quickly grabbed the last cold water bottle from your bag and poured it on the man's chest and face, wincing as he let out many loud screams. Maria quickly to where you were and took over the work.

“Hey buddy, it’ll be okay? Stay strong.” you said soothingly to the young man as he nodded.

“Hey Maria, I’m gonna go back to our apartment and get more supplied to help, can you handle this yourself?” you asked her, wanting to make sure she would be okay by herself.

“Yeah I’ll be okay here, but you take care, the police might be near our area for all we know.” Maria said as she went straight to work with helping the man.

You grabbed your bag as you made your way out of the alleyway where all the injured citizens were being treated by Maria and a few other people willing to help. As you walked through the empty streets, you got tackled to the floor by a blur of black.

“What the-” you said as you tried to move the heavy object or person off of you as you couldn’t see clearly due to your blurry vision from being knocked down..

“What the fuck was that for?” you asked once your vision got straight and noticed that the tall protester was over you.

“What the fuck are you doing here? The police are firing rubber bullets!” he yelled at you as he got off.

You got off from the floor, patting down your clothes to get the dust and other stuff on the floor off you. You fixed the position of your bag and started to make your way down the street again, until you felt a large hand wrapped around your wrist.

“Lady are you crazy!? I just said that there are rubber bullets being fired!” he yelled at you.

“Lower your voice idiot, the police can find us with that loud mouth of yours.” you said to him, getting pissed that a complete stranger has the audacity to yell at you.

“And for your information, I have to go back to my apartment to get more supplies.” you walked around him, but he wouldn’t let you go.

“At least let me take you there, I can’t let your stupidity lead you to your death and have your blood on my hands.” he said sternly to you.

“Fine, but I don’t want you going up my ass and bothering me, deal?” if you could see his eyes, he would be rolling them.

Not replying to you, he started to make his way safely out of the streets, with you being dragged by your arm. With a sign leaving your mouth, you matched with his pace and led him towards your destination.


End file.
